Popular but Liars
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: Exotic adalah kelompok terpopuler di sekolah swasta khusus namja, EXO High School. Exotic beranggotakan empat orang namja yang berwajah rupawan, kaya, dan sangat perlu digaris bawahi : Populer. Tapi, mereka juga punya 'sesuatu' yang SANGAT TIDAK BOLEH diketahui orang-orang. Jadi, benarkah mereka sesempurna imagenya? EXO Pairing/YAOI/SchoolLife/Drama/Friendship/Mystry(?)
1. Chapter 1 : Xi Luhan aka Rusa Brengsek

Tittle : Popular but Liars

Author : Nam Cheon Sa

Genre : YAOI, School Life, Drama, Misteri(?)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Main Cast : EXO Member, 4 orang, nanti author kasih tahu di Next Chap :)

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

Cheon Sa

present

Popular but Liars

Prolog : Telah Dibentuk

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

#Kecup

Kalau tempatmu belajar adalah salah satu sekolah paling populer di kotamu—sekolah dengan sederet prestasi membanggakan, gedung sekolah yang mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap, murid-murid dari kalangan _limosin, _dan oh ya sekolah yang juga memiliki segudang murid-murid keren—pasti di sana terdapat berbagai macam kelompok. Iya kan? Itu sudah lumrah. Hal yang sangat wajar terjadi dalam _School Life_.

Kelompok-kelompok di sekolah itu beragam. Mulai dari _Nerd Team_ yang identik dengan pakaian seragam super rapihnya plus Kaca Mata yang menggelikan itu. _The Rebels _kelompok yang penampilannya paling urak-urakan garing preman sekolah. _Gothic and Emo _adalah kelompok Freakkie yang bertingkah seakan-akan setiap hari adalah Hellowen, maksudku lihat saja _eyeliner _dan _piercing _yang tersebar di wajah pucat pasi mereka itu—memuakkan. Lalu ada _Fandom Shipper_, itu loh, sekelompok murid-murid yang 'terlalu' mengidolakan—rela datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, berdandan super heboh, menyiapkan kamera di tangan masing-masing, menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, lalu berteriak sekuat-kuatnya memanggil idola mereka yang juga murid seperti mereka hanya saja murid itu tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok—kelompok yang terakhir, yaitu Kelompok Anak-anak Populer.

Kau pasti mengenal beberapa orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti ini;

1. Berwajah manis, tubuh yang proporsional, berparas seperti pangeran.

2. Berambut pirang atau kecoklatan, bermata besar—mata yang membuat mereka tampak begitu menggemaskan—berbibir kissable yang akan sangat lucu jika sedang dipoutkan ketika mereka sedang merengut—atau pura-pura ngambek.

3. Mereka memang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama sepertimu, tapi entah itu Jam Tangan _Swiss Army_ atau _Leather Belt _atau sepatu mewah rancangan _designer_—membuatmu bergumam "Aku benar-benar iri."

4. Ciri yang terakhir ini adalah hal yang paling kentara dari diri mereka; mereka senantiasa berjalan berbarengan dengan 'Team' mereka di koridor sekolah yang membuat mereka secara langsung menyandang status 'Anak Populer'

Jika kau mengenal orang-orang di sekolahmu dengan ciri-ciri di atas, bisa aku jamin mereka adalah kelompok anak-anak populer. Setiap sekolah memiliki kelompok anak populer tersendiri sepertinya. Di kota Seoul, tepatnya di EXO High School, kelompok populer ini di kenal dengan nama Exotic.

Yah, Exotic ini beranggotakan empat orang namja terpopuler di EXO HS. Dan layaknya hal-hal yang dilakukan anak-anak populer—seperti ini meja kami kalau di kantin, ini wilayah kami, dan kau adalah ancaman, harus disingkirkan, kau pantas di_bully_—Exotic juga melakukannya.

Walaupun EXO HS adalah sekolah swasta khusus namja, tapi Exotic tidak pernah kekurangan fans. Kenapa? Tentu saja semua murid di sini penyuka sesama jenis. Mungkin karena setiap hari dikelilingi oleh namja-namja keren—tidak termasuk _Nerd Team_—membuat para namja ini memutar 'haluan'. Jangan salahkan mereka, mungkin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada beberapa namja—seperti Exotic—tersenyum dengan sangat manis sekali di hadapanmu atau mereka malah ber_aegyo _ria yang membuatmu tidak bisa berpikir jernih—termasuk memikirkan orientasi seksualmu.

Exotix juga secara tidak langsung sedikit banyak mempengaruhi para siswa di EXO HS. Seperti menularkan selera _fashion _mereka, gaya berbicara, gaya berjalan dan tempat tongkrongan mereka. Perihal seperti itu memang kerap terjadi bila kau adalah seorang yang 'Populer'. Orang bahkan mau melompat dari atap gedung jika kau menyuruhnya—asal kau sepopuler Exotic.

Telah dibentuk, geng Exotic yang paling populer, yang paling dikagumi, yang paling disegani, dan untuk sebagian orang—_Nerd Team_, anak-anak penerima beasiswa, anak-anak yang kurang tampan—yang paling ditakuti seantero EXO HS—bahkan Exotic juga sangat terkenal di sekolah tetangga mereka.

Tapi, tetuah 'Tidak ada yang Sempurna' sepertinya berlaku untuk para Exotic ini—empat orang namja yang sangat tampan dan lucu. Coba saja kalau murid-murid di EXO HS mau sedikit lebih tertarik untuk meneliti kehidupan empat orang namja populer ini, mereka pasti menemukan sebuah cela—keburukan mereka. Namun, mereka malah disilaukan dengan pesona sialan anak-anak itu.

Huh, di sini aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai 'Teman Lama'. Dan percayalah! Aku mengetahui segelintir 'kisah lama' dan rahasia nakal mereka yang akan membuat mereka mendadak terkena serangan jantung jika aku menyebarkannya pada dunia. Jahat? Aku? Mereka bahkan lebih bajingan! Para Exotic itu brengsek!

Dengan semua e-mail kejam yang kukirim, sms ancaman, telpon yang membangunkan mereka di tengah malam, aku akan menghancurkan para namja populer—tampan, manis, dan lucu—tapi licik dan pembohong ini. Oh, sudahkah kubilang? Kalau aku memiliki cukup bukti yang mampu mengubur mereka hidup-hidup.

#KECUP:*

**_Teman Lama_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana readers? Menarikkah? Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan. Maka dari itu author sangat memerlukan **REVIEW** dari kalian semua :* . Ini baru prolog loh. Prolog! Jadi wajar kan kalau author baru menyampaikan masalah yang tersirat di dalam FF ini. Oh iya, ini juga FF pertama Author dan genre nya langsung Yaoi. Wkwkwkwk. Tapi ini Rate T jadi Cuma adegan pacaran sesama aja gak lebih kok, tapi kita gak tahu kedepannya loh. Hihihihi #evilSmirk. Kira-kira ada saran siapa yang jadi Exotic dan si 'Teman Lama'? yang pasti harus EXO Member. Hmm, sebenarnya untuk Exoticnya author udah punya kandidat. #NgapainNanyaKalauGitu? #Lempar Author pake pisaunya umma D.O :P

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Popular but Liars

Author : Nam Cheon Sa

Genre : YAOI, School Life, Drama, Misteri(?)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Main Cast : Exotic : Xi Luhan, 3 orang lagi cari tahu sendiri :)

Chen (EXO-M) DLL

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

Cheon Sa

present

Popular but Liars

Chapter 1 : Xi Luhan a.k.a Rusa Brengsek

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, SMent**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang :)**

Happy Reading

#Kecup

Empat orang namja—yang sedang naik daun di EXO HS—berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan iringan teriak-teriakan dari para fans—"KYAA! EXOTIC KERENNN!"—di belakang mereka. Biasanya para Exotic itu akan meladeni para fans mereka dengan say 'Hi' ke sembarang orang dan tersenyum manis di hadapan mereka. Atau para Exotic itu akan menerima salah satu hadiah dari para fans yang disodorkan ke pada mereka—hadiah yang akan mereka buang setelahnya—dengan muka yang dibuat seolah mereka sangat berterima kasih atas hadiah tersebut. Namun, hari ini berbeda. Para Exotic itu tidak mengubris fans-fansnya seperti biasa.

Terdengar dari derap langkah yang dipercepat oleh para Exotic itu,—sehingga menimbulkan suara 'Tap Tap' di lantai koridor—deruhan napas yang ditahan agar detak jantung mereka berdetak normal, sepertinya para Exotic itu sedang terburu-buru menuju ke kelas mereka. Entah apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu, mengingat kalau kelas baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Hanya saja, sepertinya dari empat namja tampan itu, cuma satu orang saja yang tampak tergesa-gesa. Tiga orang namja dibelakangnya hanya berusaha mengimbangi langkah teman—berambut blonde—mereka itu.

"Yaa! Xi Luhan! Bisa kah kau berjalan pelan-pelan saja eoh?!" Salah seorang Exotic bermata panda berucap dengan kesal. Alih-alih memelankan langkahnya, namja berambut blonde yang dipanggil Luhan itu mengerang pelan. Dia malah mempercepat langkahnya sesaat setelah ia melirik kembali Smartphone yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Aura kemarahan semakin menyelimuti tubuh tinggi nan rampingnya itu dan namja bermata panda—bername tag Huang Zi Tao—itu hanya mendesah pelan.

"SMS sialan!" Desis Luhan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Seperti yang kalian tahu dari ucapan Luhan tadi, SMS itu memang terdengar sangat brengsek. Bayangkan ketika suatu malam di kamarmu—yang mana sedang terjadi acara kumpul-kumpul bersama temanmu—kau dikejutkan dengan deringan Smartphonemu yang menandakan ada SMS masuk. Sebenarnya hal itu normal-normal saja, tapi bila bunyi pesan singkat tersebut;

**Aku membenci kalian, keparat! Dan aku tahu segalanya—Teman Lama**

Itu… sangat brengsek kan?

"Tutup pintunya Tao!" Perintah Luhan ketika para Exotic itu sudah berada di dalam kelas mereka—kelas XA, kelas unggulan karena Exotic ini tidak bodoh seperti kebanyakan anak populer lainnya.

"Arra" Timpal Tao sambil menutup pintu kelas. Para Fandom Shipper Exotic yang sedari tadi mengekor—mengernyitkan dahi mereka—lebih memilih mengintip dari luar jendela kelas karena penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan idola mereka sampai harus menutup pintu kelas. Siswa kelas XA—yang kebanyakan dari Nerd Team, penerima beasiswa—yang seharusnya masuk dan meletakan tas mereka di dalam kelas, cuma bisa menunggu di luar karena ulah para Exotic ini.

"Kau! Duduk di tempatmu!" Titah Luhan ke pada seorang namja berkepala kotak dengan mata coklatnya yang dibingkai kaca mata. Namja yang sepertinya dari kalangan kutu buku—oops, dia memang dari kalangan kutu buku—yang baru saja berdiri dari bangkunya—berniat untuk keluar kelas, karena di dalam sini cuma ada Exotic dan dirinya—terpaksa duduk kembali.

Namja berkaca mata itu menundukan kepalanya—hal yang dilakukan Nerd Team jika berhadapan dengan Anak Populer. Peluh-peluh kecil mulai menetes keluar dari wajah putih namja nerd itu. Badannya sedikit bergetar ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki Exotic itu mendekat ke arahnya.

'Aku pasti dibully' Pikir namja nerdie itu.

"Kau! Angkat kepalamu!" Kata Luhan setengah berteriak.

PLAK!

Tamparan Luhan berhasil mendarat di pipi kanan namja itu, mengakibatkan kaca matanya terlepas dan terjatuh ke lantai kelas. Pipi kanan namja nerd yang putih itu, seketika memerah. Perih dirasakan oleh namja itu, air mata mulai menggenang di sudut pelipis matanya.

PLAK!

Luhan menampar pipi kanan namja itu lagi dengan keras—menambah semburat kesaiktan berwarna merah di sana—sambil meremas kerah baju seragam namja itu.

"Dasar brengsek! Apa yang kaulakukan di depan rumahku semalam, hah?!" Jerit Luhan. Tao membulatkan mata pandanya. Mereka memang sering membully anak-anak seperti namja yang sedang meringis kesakitan di depan mereka seperti saat ini, tapi melihat Luhan yang seakan-akan mau membunuh namja itu, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Salah satu anggota Exotic—bersurai hitam, berbibir tipis dengan Name Tag Do Kyungsoo—memasang wajah O.O-nya. Sedangkan seorang lagi—namja eyeliner, Byun Baekhyun—terkekeh renyah sembari memvideokan proses bully yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Luhannie, kau kasar sekali" Tawa Baekhyun. Para Fandom Shippernya Exotic hanya bisa berbisik-bisik di luar sana. Pemandangan di dalam kelas sana cukup mengejutkan mereka. Pasalnya, Exotic selalu bersikap manis di hadapan mereka—atau begitulah yang mereka pikir. Meskipun yang sedang dibully oleh Luhan adalah seorang dari kalangan Nerd—jadi wajar saja, pikir mereka—hal ini tetap saja membuat mereka bergidik. Para Fandom Shipper itu tidak pernah disuguhkan tontonan seperti ini—Live! Luhan Sedang Membully. Biasanya para Exotic itu membully seseorang secara tidak terlalu kentara. Tahu-tahu besok sudah ada yang mengundurkan diri dari sekolah.

Dan seharusnya para Fandom Shipper itu mengutuk kelakuan keji yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang. Tapi anehnya, mereka malah membisikkan dengan kencang hal-hal yang di luar dugaan, seperti;

"Nerd itu memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu, kesalahan mungkin, yang membuat Luhan geram!"

"Luhan, bunuh saja anak itu. Dia tidak pantas ada di sini!"

Luhan mengeratkan cengkramannya di kerah baju namja itu, membuat namja itu sulit bernapas. Tangan namja itu menepuk-nepuk tangan Luhan agar melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi rontahannya tidak diindahkan oleh Luhan.

"Jawab aku jalang!" Pekik Luhan. Ia menghentakkan tubuh namja nerd itu, sehingga ia kembali terduduk. Namja itu mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara ngos-ngosan.

BUGH!

Luhan meninju namja itu tepat di ujung bibir merahnya. Namja itu meringis kesakitan karena setetes darah segar keluar dari sela-sela bibir tipisnya. Ia menyeka darahnya sendiri dengan buku-buku jarinya.

"Hiks… he-hentikan Luhan hikkss… sa-sakit" Lirih namja itu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Luhan menarik namja itu hingga berdiri lalu mendorongnya ke dinding belakang kelas mereka. Suara dentuman menggema di dalam kelas itu karena Luhan menghentakan namja itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

BUGH!

Luhan meninju perut namja itu hebat. "Uhuk!" Namja itu terbatuk, mengeluarkan sedikit darah merah kental dari mulutnya. Ia tersungkur jatuh, berlutut di hadapan Luhan sambil memegang bagian perutnya yang sakit akibat pukulan telak tadi. Tak ada penghindaran. Tak ada sedikitpun perlawanan dari namja itu. Hanya ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku be-benar benar tidak mengerti Lu-uhuk-Luhan… hiks… aku mohon lepaskan aku" Isak namja itu. Luhan hanya menyeringai sambil menendang paha namja itu. Namja itu mengerang sejadi-jadinya, menahan rasa sakit di seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang mendapatkan tindak kekerasan sedari tadi.

"Kau benar-benar jahat hannie" Baekhyun tergelak, namun ia tetap fokus mengabadikan momen bullying ini di Smartphone Sidekicknya.

"Sebenarnya, kau ada masalah apa dengannnya Luhan?" Tanya D.O dengan wajah datarnya. D.O memang tidak pernah seantusias Bakhyun dalam masalah bullying ini. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, D.O malah mendapat perintah dari Luhan.

"D.O ambil handphone anak ini di dalam tasnya" Kata Luhan yang langsung dituruti oleh D.O. Namja Nerd itu—yang belakangan diketahui bernama Chen dari name tagnya—hanya bisa mendesis kala melihat segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam tasnya—bekal makan siangnya, alat tulisnya, buku-bukunya—berserakan di lantai akibat D.O yang membalikkan tas sandangnnya sehingga menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke bawah. Setelah mendapat Hp-nya Chen—yang bertipe Hp kolot—D.O langsung memberikannya ke pada Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat tipe Hp Chen—yang gak banget itu—mendecih jijik.

"Dasar penerima beasiswa" Kata Luhan. Ia melempar Hp Chen ke dinding sehingga benda kotak berwarna silver itu hancur.

"Ti-tidak" Lirih Chen. Setelah itu dia terdiam. Tubuhnya masih berdenyut sakit. Dia memang tidak bisa melawan. Dia hanyalah anak lemah, kutu buku, penerima beasiswa yang aneh. Sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk melawan Luhan dan gengnya. Apa lagi dia Cuma sendirian di dalam kelas ini. Para siswa yang ada di luar sana sepertinya tidak mendukungnya sama sekali. Sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Chen kata-kata siswa di luar sana yang menginginkan kematiannya.

Chen sangat tidak mengerti dengan sikap Luhan terhadapnya barusan. Menyiksanya, merusak barang-barangnya, merusak wajahnya yang mulai tampak memar, hanya karena dia berada di depan rumahnya semalam. Well, Chen memang berada di depan rumah Luhan semalam—tepatnya ia tengah berjalan melewati rumah Luhan untuk pulang ke rumahnya—yang entah mengapa membuat Luhan sangat marah kepadanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Pada malam itu, para Exotic sedang berteriak-teriak kegirangan di dalam kamarnya Luhan—kamar yang ampun banget gedenya itu, dengan King Bed dan lemari pakaian yang bisa dimasuki, lampu Kristal besar di langit-langit kamar yang menjadi sumber pencahayaan, berbagai macam pigura, lukisan, dan boneka yang menghiasi kamar, gadget bermerek yang bertengger di atas meja belajarnya Luhan di sudut kamarnya, dan kamar mandi yang langsung ada di dalam kamar—karena beberapa saat yang lalu Byun Baekhyun mengumumkan perihal yang sangat mengejutkan mereka—terutama untuk Tao.

"Besok sepulang sekolah kita ke gangnam. Ada sebuah tas limited edition keren yang harus kita miliki" Baekhyun berkata saat itu. Lalu dia melanjutkan lagi, "Dan tas itu adalah keluaran GUCCI yang terbaru di musim ini. GUCCI. Selamat ya Tao!" Pekik Bakhyun.

Mendengar kata GUCCI, Tao langsung saja menjerit-jerit sambil mengguncang-guncang bahunya Luhan. D.O hanya memasang wajah datarnya, walaupun dia juga tertarik. Luhan berusaha melepas guncangan Tao sambil berteriak kegirangan juga sesekali.

"Oke Tao! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" Luhan berteriak. Tao hanya nyengir kuda. Sayangnya euphoria kita-akan-beli-tas-GUCCI harus berakhir karena mereka dikejutkan oleh dering Smartphone mereka yang berbunyi hampir berbarengan. Para Exotic itu mulai ngacir mengambil Smartphone masing-masing—Luhan di meja belajarnya, D.O dan Baekhyun di dalam kantong celana mereka, Tao, entah kenapa bisa ada di sana, di bawah kolong King Bednya Luhan. Mereka lalu membaca pesan singkat yang masuk tadi—juga hampir berbarengan. Sedetik kemudian raut wajah mereka berubah aneh.

**Aku membenci kalian, keparat! Dan aku tahu segalanya—Teman Lama**

Begitu bunyi pesannya. Para Exotic itu masih asik menatap layar Smartphone mereka. Nomor yang mengirim pesan tersebut sama-sama tidak ada di kontak mereka. Dan isi pesannya pun sama persis. Tapi, ke empat namja popular itu tidak ada yang mau menceritakan perihal pesan aneh tersebut. Mereka lebih memilih bungkam. Sebenarnya, bukan sekali ini saja para Exotic itu menyimpan suatu hal seperti ini. Banyak sekali rahasia yang mereka simpan, dan ketika salah satu teman menanyakan suatu hal yang menyangkut rahasia mereka, ke empat namja itu lebih memilih berbohong.

Dan mereka pikir mereka mengenal teman mereka dengan baik?

'Mungkin hanya orang iseng'—Baekhyun

'Tidak perlu diceritakan pada mereka'—D.O

'Maksudnya, apa ini?'—Tao

Begitu lah pikiran anggota Exotic itu. Namun, Luhan tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Karena sedetik setelah ia membaca pesan tersebut, sebuah e-mail bergambar masuk. Ia mengklik gambar tersebut dan seketika wajah Luhan berubah panik. Napasnya tercekat melihat sebuah gambar dirinya beberapa tahun silam—tahun-tahun kelam bagi namja manis, Xi Luhan. Ia yakin telah membakar seluruh hal yang menyangkut masa lalunya tersebut termasuk foto ini.

'Bagaiman bisa?' Batin Luhan. Lalu ia membaca pesan yang terlampir di e-mail itu.

**Luhan di foto itu benar-benar memuakkan, iya kan? Bagaimana jika Exotic tahu dan seluruh anak di EXO HS tahu?—Teman Lama**

Luhan menggigit ibu jarinya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, siapa orang yang berani mengancamnya seperti ini. Foto masa lalunya itu langsung dihapusnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat dirinya yang lalu. Yang penting sekarang adalah Luhan yang tergabung dalam kelompok popular Exotic. Luhan yang tampan. Luhan yang manis. Luhan yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Bukannya Luhan yang…

Drrtt

Smartphone Luhan bergetar lagi. Segera ia membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

**Dasar bajingan! Rupanya, wajahmu itu sangat lucu kalau sedang panik—Teman Lama**

Sontak saja Luhan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah halaman rumahnya melalui jendela kamar—kamar Luhan ada di lantai 2. Dan beruntung. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang namja bersweater hitam di trotoar depan rumahnya saat itu, namun melihat cuma ada dia di sana berarti kemungkinan kalau dia pelakunya sangat tinggi. Luhan akan selalu mengenali namja berkaca mata itu. Dia adalah namja yang memberikan kata sambutan di acara MOS dulu sebagai murid berprestasi. Dia adalah seorang penerima beasiswa dan selalu dipuji oleh guru-guru. Namja itu juga sekelas dengannya—namja aneh berkaca mata itu duduk di depan Luhan kalau di kelas.

"Chen" Desis Luhan tidak pecaya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jangan pernah mengancamku lagi! HP kolotmu itu sudah kuhancurkan! Jadi kau tidak bisa menerorku lagi dengan pesan-pesan gilamu itu dasar anak aneh!" Luhan menendang Chen lagi. Kali ini bertubu-tubi. Chen hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dengan menggunakan ke dua tangannnya yang bebas.

"Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi dengan SMS anehmu itu atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Chen beserta ke tiga temannya—ke toilet, untuk membersihkan dirinya—yang masih bengong dengan ucapan Luhan tadi.

'Jadi Chen pelakunya?'—Baekhyun

'Dasar anak aneh. Berani sekali dia'—D.O

'Jadi Luhan mendapatkan pesan yang sama denganku? Atau kami semua mendapat pesan yang sama?'—Tao

Namun, sekali lagi para Exotic itu hanya terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang ingin menceritakan perihal pesan singkat tersebut. Mungkin mereka hanya takut dengan ucapan si Teman Lama yang katanya mengetahui segalanya. Mereka hanya takut jika mereka membahas ini bersama-sama, mereka akan menghadapi serentet pertanyaan seputar;

'Memangnya apa yang kausembunyikan?'

Jadi karena itu mereka lebih memilih bungkam. Tapi untunglah, Luhan sudah tahu siapa pelakunya dan sudah membereskannya untuk mereka. Ketika Baekhyun tengah asik menyimpan video hasil rekamannya tadi, Tao dan D.O meletakkan tas mereka di meja masing-masing, sedangkan Luhan sedang di toilet bersama para fansnya yang sedari tadi berisik menanyakan keadaannya—padahal yang menderita Chen—ke empat namja popular itu menerima pesan singkat lagi secara bersamaan.

**Chen yang malang. Dia jadi korban si Rusa brengsek Exotic! Hmm, mungkin aku harus benar-benar membocorkan 'Rahasia Nakal' kalian ya?—Teman Lama**

Tao, Baekhyun, dan D.O saling bertatapan. Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, lalu mereka memandangi Chen yang tengah kesakitan.

Drrrtt

Smartphone Tao bergetar. Layar di LCD menampilakan 'Xi Luhan Call'

"Ya?'

"…"

"Ok" Tao memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tao menatap temannya para Exotic itu satu-satu. "Luhan ingin membicarakan sesuatu sepulang sekolah. Mungkin tentang kejadian ini. Tapi tenang saja, acara belanja tasnya tetap jadi kok heehehe" Tao terkekeh hambar. Baekhyun dan D.O hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Mereka sudah tidak seantusias semalam.

Bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai telah berbunyi. Para siswa berhamburan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Chen sudah merapihkan seragamnya dan telah duduk di bangkunya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Mungkin ia tidak kuat menghadapi tatapan jijik teman sekelasnya yang sebagian adalah Fandom Shippernya Exotic. Padahal dia kan korban. Luhan juga telah kembali dari toilet dengan wajah yang tidak sekusut tadi. Emosinya telah hilang namun ketakutan di wajahnya tidak bisa ia tutupi begitu saja. Tao, Baekhyun, dan D.O sama uring-uringannya dengan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, guru kelas XA akhirnya memasuki ruangan kelas dengan senyumannya yang begitu menawan—atau setidaknya sangat mempesona bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya pandangan antara guru tampan itu bertemu dengan sepasang maniknya D.O. Guru tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat D.O yang tadi uring-uringan menjadi salah tingkah sekarang. Namun, mood D.O yang perlahan membaik berubah buruk kembali ketika Pesan Singkat masuk.

**D.O sayang. Tidak adakah yang mengajarimu, kalau menatap seorang guru dengan tatapan seperti itu, merupakan tindakan yang sungguh sangat murahan?—Teman Lama**

#KECUP:*

_**Teman Lama**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana readers? Bisa diterima kah? Terima kasih yang udah REVIEW :) Ini Author udah Update Kilat, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan maka dari itu author sangat membutuhkan **REVIEW **kalian. Author kan nih? Ceritanya semoga tidak mengecewakan. Maaf kalau banyak Typo :P

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Popular but Liars

Author : XiuMinSeok

Genre : YAOI, School Life, Drama, Misteri(?)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Main Cast : Exotic : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Byun Baekhyun

EXO Member

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

SANGAT DISARANKAN UNTUK MENIKMATI CERITA

JANGAN DULU MEMIKIRKAN SIAPA SI BRENGSEK 'TEMAN LAMA'

TAPI KALIAN JUGA HARUS TELITI

KARENA ADA SEDIKIT PETUNJUK YANG MENGARAH

KE PADA BAJINGAN SESUNGGUHNYA

EXOTIC YANG MANIS

ATAU

'TEMAN LAMA' YANG MISTERIUS

so don't like don't read!

Cheon Sa

present

Popular but Liars

Chapter 2 : Do Kyungsoo, Pelacur Tukang Rusak

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang **

Happy Reading

#Kecup

**Eitss seblumnya author pengen ngucapin;**

**Maaf banget ya, udah buat Chen jadi kayak gitu. #SenyumNista**

**Banyak yang kaget ya dengan karakater Luhan? Padahal itu baru Luhan loohh. #SenyumNista**

**Banyak yang nanya ini official pairing atau crack? Official kok sayang, tapi… #SenyumNista**

**Dan big thanks to : Visual4, DianDeer, DevilFujoshi, Kopi Luwak, MeelMeel Aideen, Diana Sangadji, HyunieKyungie, BunnyPoro, AzuraLynnGee, ****Manchungi98****, PrincePink, , Baby Panda ZitaoRis EXOtics, CenterKT, SiscaMinstaLove, Jettame, dan GUEST yang udah REVIEW.. **

OK

HAPPY READING

**D.O sayang. Tidak adakah yang mengajarimu, kalau menatap seorang guru dengan tatapan seperti itu, merupakan tindakan yang sungguh sangat murahan?—Teman Lama**

D.O mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan kelas, kebingungan. Ia membaca pesan itu sekali lagi, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. 'Teman Lama' itu berarti ada di sekolah ini sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik D.O—salah satunya adalah tindakan D.O yang menatap seonsaengnimnya secara intens.

'Teman Lama'—siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia meneror ke empat namja tampan terpopuler di EXO HS—yang sekarang, 'Teman Lama' itu sedang mengusik seorang anggota Exotic, Do Kyungsoo. Apa motif orang aneh itu? Apa yang diinginkannya? Di setiap SMS yang dikirimnya, ia telihat seperti mengetahui semuanya. Dan D.O yakin, cepat atau lambat orang gila itu akan menyebarkan apa yang diketahuinya. Tapi, apa yang diketahui 'Teman Lama' itu? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mengelilingi otak D.O, berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

Dari SMS yang beberapa menit didapatnya dari si 'Teman Lama', ia seperti mengetahui 'hubungan' D.O dengan seonsaengnim'nya'—guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Apa itu yang diketahui oleh 'Teman Lama' brengsek itu? D.O sangat mempercayai satu hal, kalau hubungannya dengan seonsaengnim'nya' itu sangatlah rahasia. Bahkan orang tua D.O yang sedang berbisnis di Jepang tidak mengetahuinya. Exotic juga tidak mengetahuinya. D.O yakin tidak pernah keceplosan mengenai masalah ini dan D.O juga sangat yakin kalau seonsaengnim'nya' bukanlah tipe orang yang bocor. Lagi pula yang akan rugi itu seonsaengnim'nya'—bila kabar tentang hubungan mereka disebarkan olehnya. Kemungkinan terburuk, seonsaengnim'nya' itu akan dipecat. Tapi, tunggu. D.O juga akan rugi—sangat rugi. Reputasinya juga dipertaruhkan di sini. Dan D.O tidak ingin—sangat tidak ingin—reputasinya sebagai Namja Populer hancur lebur.

Jika memang benar kalau rahasia terbesar D.O yang 'itu' telah diketahui oleh 'Teman Lama', maka…

D.O segera mengetik balasan pada touchscreen di Smartphonenya :

Jangan mengancamku! Kau tidak tahu apapun—kemudian D.O menekan tobol SEND. Beberapa detik kemudian, D.O menerima jawaban:

Aku tahu semuanya. Aku bisa MENGHANCURKANMU—Teman Lama

D.O memasukkan Smartphonenya ke dalam tasnya. Ia berdecak, otaknya berpikir dengan keras. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sekarang. Reputasi D.O kapanpun bisa hancur. Jadi, D.O menyimpulkan kalau bajingan itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang 'hubungan'nya dengan sang guru. Dan 'Teman Lama' bisa saja menyebarluaskannya. Dan BOOM! Selamat tinggal Do Kyungsoo yang populer. Halo Do Kyungsoo, pelacur tukang gaet guru-guru keren.

Tapi,selain D.O, ke tiga Exotic lainnya itu juga menerima teror yang sama kejamnya dengan yang D.O dapat, kan? Jika yang tadi itu adalah rahasia D.O yang diketahui oleh 'Teman Lama', lalu dengan apa si binatang 'Teman Lama' itu mengancam para Exotic lainnya. Apa sama dengan D.O? Menggunakan rahasia kelam mereka juga? Lantas, apa rahasia kelam mereka yang tidak diketahui D.O tapi 'Teman Lama' keparat itu ketahui?

D.O memandangi teman-teman Exoticnya—yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan seonsaengnim'nya'—di sela-sela pelajaran itu. Luhan dengan muka manis—tidak, tapi muka cantiknya. Baekhyun dengan segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya, membuat semua orang ingin memeluknya. Tao, ahh panda itu membuat siapapun ingin 'memakannya'. D.O benar-benar tidak habis pikir rahasia apa yang mereka sembunyikan.

Tunggu! D.O tahu sebuah rahasia. Ini adalah rahasia Tao yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Dan D.O berpikir siapapun bisa menjadi 'Teman Lama'. Tao bisa dibilang sebagai teman lamanya di SMP dulu. D.O juga yakin Tao menyimpan sedikit perasaan benci terhadapnya. Mengingat kalau D.O sempat beberapa kali memanfaatkan rahasia Tao untuk kepentingannya sendiri—memaksa Tao mengerjakan PR-PRnya, membuat Tao dihukum para seonsaengnim akibat ulah nakalnya, menyuruh Tao membeli barang-barang yang diinginkannya. Tapi, itu dulu. Itu adalah jaman SMP, di mana Tao dan D.O cumalah remaja keren dengan beberapa fans—mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri tanpa nama geng. D.O bahkan tidak punya niatan untuk menggunakan rahasia Tao—namja yang telah menjadi teman segengnya sekarang atau begitulah yang D.O pikir—itu lagi. Tao juga tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi.

Namun, bagaimana kalau Tao hanya melakukan tindakan waspada? Agar D.O bisa bungkam untuk selamanya? Tapi, Tao juga dapat pesan teror yang sama kan? Hmm, tapi—menurut pengalaman D.O dalam menonton sebuah berita kriminal—semua penjahat butuh alibi kan? Dan bila 'Teman Lama' ini memang Tao, selama D.O mengunci mulutnya,—tidak menyebarkan aib Tao untuk selamanya—Tao juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kan?

D.O mendesah pelan. Pikirannya benar-benar kusut sekarang. Ia bahkan menuduh Tao yang macam-macam. Ekor mata D.O melirik ke arah Tao yang duduk di seberang kanan dari tempat duduknya, namun di detik berikutnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Tao tersenyum manis ke arah D.O yang hanya ditimpali dengan senyuman canggung oleh D.O.

'Pelakunya tidak mungkin Panda manis itu' pikir D.O masih dengan senyum canggungnya. Lalu…

PLUK!

Sebuah kertas yang telah diremukkan sedemikian rupa itu—sehingga membentuk sesuatu seperti bola kertas kecil—mengenai pucuk kepala D.O

'Bacalah!' D.O menangkap makna kalimat yang diisyaratkan oleh bibir Tao di seberang sana. D.O mengambil bola kertas yang terjatuh di bawah mejanya, merapikan permukaannya, lalu membaca isi pesannya.

Mata D.O membesar sempurna sekarang. Tangannya mulai bergetar dan sedikit berkeringat. Napasnya kembali tersengal. D.O merobek kertas itu menjadi potongan kecil-kecil lalu membuangnya ke dalam laci mejanya.

D.O kembali menatap Tao dengan mata , penuh dengan tuduhan. Tao yang sudah memutar badannya—untuk kembali mendengarkan seonsaengnim di depan—tidak menyadari tatapan D.O yang membulat tak percaya. Mulut D.O sedikit menganga karenanya. Kecurigaan D.O yang tadi sempat mereda dan hampir hilang terhadap Tao kembali muncul ke permukaan lautan pikirannya sekarang. Malah rasa curiga itu makin besar dan terus bertambah tatkala…

D.O sangat yakin kalau sudut-sudut bibir Tao sedang tersenyum penuh arti sekarang. Padahal Tao sedang mendengarkan penjelasan seonsaengnimnya. Dan sependengaran D.O, seonsaengnim'nya' itu tidak sedang melucu.

'Mungkinkah Tao…'

**PROUDLY SAY **

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda kok!

Biar banyakin words

#DiGorokReaders :P

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. D.O lebih memilih pergi ke atap gedung B sekolahnya—gedung yang dikhususkan untuk staff pengajar—sehingga D.O bisa bebas dari fans-fansnya. Para fans D.O itu tidak sanggup menghadapi deathglare—Jangan Bermain-main Di Gedung Pengajar—dari para seonsaengnimnya. Lalu, kenapa D.O tidak mendapatkan deathglare juga? Tentu saja D.O tidak akan mendapatkan tatapan keji tersebut—ingat? D.O itu Exotic, dan geng itu populer. D.O malah mendapatkan tatapan—D.O Kau Bisa Bersembunyi Di Gedung Ini Dari Para Fans Gilamu—dari para seonsaengnim itu.

D.O sedang duduk-duduk di atas sana sambil memangku kotak bekalnya—hal yang menjadi alasan D.O untuk menolak ajakan teman Exoticnya untuk makan di kantin. D.O menatap kotak bekal itu tak berselera. Napsu makannya memang sudah hiang. Lagian, ia juga sedang tidak lapar. D.O mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang yang tertiup angin yang menutupi matanya.

Tulisan Tao tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan—tuduhan—yang terlintas ke kepalanya. Hal-hal seperti 'Teman Lama', SMS ancamannya, hubungan tulisan Tao yang terlihat sama mengancamnya dengan pesan teror si 'Teman Lama', menari-nari di dalam otaknya. Membuat kepala D.O pusing.

Biasanya, kalau ada orang yang cukup berani untuk menganggu kehidupannya, D.O ataupun Exotic lainnya langsung menyerang orang tersebut, kayak yang dilakukan Luhan terhadap Chen hari ini—yang ternyata salah sasaran. Tapi, kasus kali ini beda. 'Teman Lama' itu pengecut. Dia hanya bisa menyrang para Exotic itu dengan SMS yang membuat mereka resah. D.O akui cara tersebut cukup berhasil. Keparat itu berhasil membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo uring-uringan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

Entahlah, D.O cuma berpikir kalau—sepertinya—Tao itu adalah 'Teman Lama' yang beberapa hari belakangan menerornya—juga Exotic. Walaupun, yang diincar sebenarnya adalah D.O dan SMS yang dikirimkan untuk Exotic itu cuma akal-akalan Tao untuk mengelabuinya. Dan D.O berpikir kalau motif Tao adalah untuk membungkamnya atas satu aib Tao yang diketahui oleh D.O

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Tao apa yang kaulakukan?" D.O SMP membelalakkan mata bulatnya ke arah Tao. D.O tidak menyangka dan mengira akan menyaksikan kelakuan Tao yang sangat tidak elit seperti ini.

Tao yang tertangkap basah—oleh D.O—sedang memasukkan salah satu baju merek GUCCI secara diam-diam ke dalam tas sekolahnya, menjadi tegang dan gugup.

"D.O ini tidak seperti yang terlihat… to-tolong jangan laporkan aku" Tao menatap lantai Boutique, ia tidak bisa menghadapi sikap meremehkan D.O atas perbuatan nista yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Well, Tao… panda manis" D.O melenggang ke arah Tao yang sedang membatu menatap lantai, mendekatkan kepalanya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan Tao yang bertindik. "Ini jelas-jelas seperti yang terlihat. Kau sedang mencuri" D.O tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Apalagi dengan pesan bola kertas kecil Tao di kelas tadi, membuat D.O meringis jijik. D.O kira Tao sudah memaafkannya. D.O sangka Tao telah melupakan kekonyolannya dalam memanfaatkan rahasia Tao. Ternyata, D.O salah. Salah BESAR. Tao belum memaafkannya. Tao belum sepenuhnya melupakan hal tersebut. Tao menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membungkam mulutnya selamanya. Bahkan, Tao sekarang membalikkan keadaan. Tao bisa saja mengancamnya—oops, dia memang sudah mengancam D.O lewat SMS 'Teman lama'—itu pun kalau memang benar kalau Tao adalah 'Teman Lama'. Tapi, semua petunjuk, motif—pesan bola kertas kecil—mengarahkan Tao ke pada sosok 'Teman Lama'. Itu lah yang D.O pikir sekarang.

Genggaman D.O di kotak bekalnya semakin kuat. Membayangkan hal tadi benar-benar membuatnya geram setengah mati. Napasnya berhembus tak bertempo. Pandangannya berubah nanar, mungkin akibat sinar matahari yang menyinari atap sekolahnya ini. Untung D.O mengambil posisi yang teduh, jadi kulit putih susu mulusnya tidak akan terkontaminasi dengan sinar UV-A dan UV-B.

Belum selesai D.O menyusun puzzle-puzzle misteri ini, sebuah tangan kekar—yang telah akrab dengan indera perasa D.O—melingkari tengkuknya.

"Apa makanan itu untukku Kyungie?" Suara berat yang begitu menenangkan saraf D.O, menggelitik lehernya.

"Eng.." D.O tergagap atas segala tindakan namja yang tengah merangkulnya mesra dari belakang itu.

"Itu. Apa isi kotak bekal itu? Apa itu untukku?" Tanya pemilik suara berat tadi. Ia semakin menempelkan kepalanya di bahu D.O. Hidung namja itu didekatkannya ke leher D.O, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma kayu manis, aquawater, dan sabun dari tubuh D.O

"Seonsaengnim, ge-ge-geli… hentikan. Iya ini untukmu. Hari ini aku bawa Gimbap" D.O melepaskan rangkulan namja yang ternyata seonsaengnim'nya'—itu loh, yang tadi mengajarkan Biologi di kelas XA, kelasnya Exotic—sambil memberikan kotak bekal berwarna biru laut ke padanya.

"Jangan panggil aku seonsaengnim. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang akan hal itu. Aku ini kan pacarmu Kyungie sayang~" Seonsaengnim—rangkap pacar D.O—menerima kotak bekal tersebut, membukanya, dan langsung melahap Gimbap yang lezat itu secara rakus. "Masisseoyo**!** Ini enak sekali!"

D.O hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachingunya itu—rangkap seonsaengnimnya. Satu detik kemudian D.O tersadar… 'Pacar Rahasiamu' Ralat D.O dalam hati.

"Kajja, kau juga harus makan… aaaaaa" Namjachingu D.O yang berumur lima tahun lebih tua darinya mengarahkan seiris Gimbap ke mulut D.O

D.O yang tidak selera makan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat penolakan dari D.O, si namjachingu itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau sedang sakit Kyungie" Telapak tangan namjachingu itu menempel di dahi D.O yang hanya ditimpali gelengan mantap oleh D.O sambil menepis tangan namjachingunya itu secara halus dan sopan.

Perlahan pikiran D.O kembali lagi ke puzzle-pezzle itu. D.O sempat menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus menceritakan semua ini ke pada namjachingu tercintanya. D.O kemudian manatap mata namjachingunya yang gelap bagai sumur tanpa dasar itu. Mata gelap itu yang selalu menengelamkan D.O. Mata gelap itu seakan mempunyai energi magis yang memaksa D.O untuk menceritakan semuanya. Namun, kali ini D.O memilih tidak menceritakan masalahnya. Sepertinya 'Teman Lama' itu juga mengincar orang-orang terdekatnya, dan D.O tak mau namjachingunya itu menjadi korban. Namjachingu D.O yang sedari tadi mengunyah Gimbap di dalam mulutnya, merasakan ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya intens. Ia lalu menelan Gimbapnya, dan membalas tatapan D.O tak kalah intensnya—namjachingu itu pikir D.O akan menciumnya. Tapi…

"Seonsaengnim…" Kata D.O pelan. Namjachingu D.O itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sedikit kecewa karena D.O memanggilnya 'Seonsaengnim'—padahal selama sebulan berhubungan, D.O selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Dan… kecewa juga karena ternyata D.O tidak ingin menciumnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seonsaengnim Kyungie~" Rengeknya manja. Yah, walaupun umur namjachingunya D.O ini lima tahun lebih tua dari D.O, tapi entah kenapa sikapnya selalu saja lebih manja dan kekanakkan jika di dekat D.O.

"Ani, Kim Seonsaengnim, aku rasa selama sebulan ini… kita melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kita lakukan. Hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil" Seketika tulisan Tao tadi seolah terpampang di hadapan D.O. Ia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang, walaupun hatinya menolak. Ia harus berhenti mencintai seonsaengnimnya, entah dia sanggup atau tidak.

"Mian… Kim seonsaengnim, aku rasa aku tidak sanggup lagi" D.O berlari meninggalkan Kim Seonsaengnimnya yang masih bengong di atas atap gedung B. Seonsaengnim yang bermarga Kim itu benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sebelum D.O benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu atap itu untuk menuruni tangga, Kim berteriak:

"Aku tidak mau putus! SARANGHAE KYUNGIE!"

Meskipun sudah berda di tangga untuk turun, D.O masih bisa mendengar teriakan Kim. Ia berhenti sejenak dan berucap:

"Na-nado saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" D.O benar-benar mencintai seonsaengnimnya itu. Tapi, D.O harus menghilangkan perasaan ini kalau ia ingin bertahan sampai kelulusan sekolah nanti masih dengan status: EXOTIC. Lagi pula tulisan Tao tadi masih mengganggunya. Bahkan setelah ia mencuci muka di toilet dan memandangi dirinya yang tampak sempurna 'dari luar' di pantulan cermin toilet sekolahnya. Tulisan Tao tadi seperti tertulis lagi di atas permukaan kaca tersebut:

**Kyungie sayang~ Jangan pernah menunjukkan senyum itu di hadapan Kim Seonsaengnim. Jangan pernah, karna Kim Jongin itu sudah punya istri**

"AHHHH!" D.O berteriak sekarang. Kepalanya benar-benar serasa mau pecah. Mungkin kalau dia tidak seceroboh pagi tadi—tersenyum dengan sangat jelas terlihat seperti menggoda Kim Jongin seonsaengnim a.k.a Kai—'Teman Lama' atau 'Tao' tidak akan menghantuinya dengan serentet kalimat itu.

Tunggu! D.O menyadari sesuatu. 'Teman Lama' cenderung mengancam dalam pesan-pesannya dan sering kali menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Tapi, pesan bola kertas kecil Tao tadi… tidak seperti itu. Tao terdengar seperti hanya memberikannya nasehat agar tidak terjatuh lebih jauh. Dan D.O telah menuruti nasehat Tao tersebut—D.O bahkan telah memutuskan hubugannya dengan Kai seonsaengnim.

Jika, 'Teman Lama' dan Tao semudah itu menyadari hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kai—hanya dari senyuman manis D.O saja—berarti siapapun bisa mengetahui rahasia nakal D.O bahkan tanpa bantuan 'Teman Lama' itu untuk menyebarkannya. Sedetik kemudian D.O merutuki kebodohannya. Kalau saja ia lebih hati-hati. Kalau saja ia lebih waspada. Kalau saja ia…

Lantas, apa tujuan sebenarnya 'Teman Lama' ini? Kalau dia ingin Exotic hancur, kenapa dia mau repot-repot meneror kami? Padahal kan, jika memang ia sebegitu banyaknya mengetahui rahasia kami, kenapa ia tidak menempelkan saja semuanya di mading sekolah? Atau menyebarkannya di jejaring media? Di sosial media? Itu lebih simple kan?

Dan POOF! Exotic hancur. Atau 'Teman Lama' ini menginginkan lebih dari sekedar kehancuran Exotic?

Membayangkan itu semua membuat D.O bergidik. Ia sedang berurusan dengan orang yang benar-benar berbahaya. D.O membasuh mukanya lagi.

DRRRTTT!

Smartphone D.O bergetar dalam saku celananya. Ia mengambilnya dan menekan tombol READ:

**Kim Jongin itu benar-benar berisik di atap ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintai Kyungie-nya~ Dasar PELACUR! Tukang rusak rumah tangga orang—Teman Lama**

**OTHER SIDE**

Baekhyun sedang chatingan dengan puluhan orang dalam group chatingnya. Ia sedang asik bermanja-manja dengan orang-orang di chatingan tersebut. Sesekali dia tersenyum sendiri membaca balasan yang ia terima, bahkan kadang ia tertawa kecil. Tao dan Luhan yang sedang menyantap makanananya di kantin hanya bisa sweatdroped melihat tingkah aneh temannya yang satu ini. Para fans yang telah bergerumul di kantin untuk melihat aktifitas makan ala Exotic—minus D.O—memberikan reaksi yang berbeda:

'Kyaa! Baekkie unyuuuuuuuuu~"

"YAA! Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak makan?" Tao mendengus kesal.

"Sebentar, lagi asyk~" Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar touchscreen Smartphone Sidekicknya. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan di menit berikutnya, ada hal yang membuat sepasang mata—berlapis eyeliner—Baekhyun menyala tak percaya. Tingkahnya berubah gugup. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat, membuat kepalanya agak pusing. Tao dan Luhan tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun, mereka tetap menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap.

Ada seorang User yang ber-ID 'Teman Lama' bergabung dalam group chattingnya Baekhyun. User tersebut menuliskan pesan untuk Baekhyun:

**Ada dua macam tipe orang yang menggunakan eyeliner setebal itu. Tipe yang pertama adalah orang yang berkerja di dunia entertaint. Tipe yang ke dua adalah… maaf mengejutkanmu, orang yang berkerja di kamarnya OM-OM—Teman Lama**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan Author kalian ini yang membuat kalian semakin bertambah penasaran.**

**EHH, di chapter ini ****author malah membuat kalian tambah penasaran. Tapi itulah tujuan author, membuat kalian jadi semakin penasaran HAHAHAHA #Dibacok Readers :P**

**MAAFKAN juga author yang tidak pandai membuat moment romantisnya KaiSoo :( :(**

**Mommentnya malah gaje gitu, semoga bisa terbayar di chap selanjutnya…**

**Bagaimana chap kali ini? Semoga menarik ya readersssssss**

**Makasih—BANGET—udah review. Kata-kata kalian tuh bikin author pengen cepat-cepat update :D**

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Popular but Liars

Author : XiuMinSeok

Genre : YAOI, School Life, Drama, Misteri(?)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Main Cast : Exotic : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Byun Baekhyun

EXO Member

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

SANGAT DISARANKAN UNTUK MENIKMATI CERITA

JANGAN DULU MEMIKIRKAN SIAPA SI BRENGSEK 'TEMAN LAMA'

TAPI KALIAN JUGA HARUS TELITI

KARENA ADA SEDIKIT PETUNJUK YANG MENGARAH

KE PADA BAJINGAN SESUNGGUHNYA

EXOTIC YANG MANIS

ATAU

'TEMAN LAMA' YANG MISTERIUS

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

Popular but Liars

Chapter 3 : Byun Baekhyun, Cuma Pura-Pura Kaya

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang **

Happy Reading

#Kecup

**Eitss seblumnya author pengen ngucapin;**

**WADUH… langsung heboh nih waktu tahu Kai udah punya istri… tapi… kalian keep reading aja ya jangan buat author sampai keceplosan #plak dilempar readers ke sungai Han**

**Hmm, 'Teman Lama' buat group juga thor? 'Teman Lama' ada dua orang thor? Ayo terus tebak, pikir-pikir-pikir :P**

**Terus author juga pengen bilang THANK YOU buat kalian semua yang udah mau ReVIEW #kecup**

**Dan selamat ULANG TAHUN BUAT SUHO—MALAIKAT LEADER NYA EXO. Kalau iblis leader nya EXO udah pada tahu kan? #Naik-naikinAlis #DibacokKris #DiwushuTao #DigorokFansnya**

**Dan karna ini ulang tahunnya Suho, author udah nyiapin hadiah special buat kalian readers… sstt, diam-diam aja ya, di chap ini ada petunjuk lohh dan itu petunjuk kentara banget :P**

**HAPPY READING**

**#KECUP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah menghapus group chatting di Smartphonenya. Pandangan Baekkie terasa perih. Telinganya memanas memberikan efek kemerahan di cupingnya. Penggalan pesan 'Teman Lama' itu merasuki pikirannya lagi. Napsu makan Baekkie sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku ke kelas duluan" Baekkie beranjak, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Kantin. Para fans Baekkie mulai ngacir ingin mengekori idola mereka itu. Sedangkan namja-namja yang menggilai Tao dan Luhan masih bertahan di tempat mereka.

"Kau bahkan belum memakan makananmu Baekkie" Tao berteriak. Baekhyun bisa mendengar Tao mengomel di dalam Kantin sana tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kelasnya sekarang, berusaha agar langkahnya tidak terganggu oleh bisik-bisik fansnya. Ia menggenggam Smartphonenya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Napas Baekkie mulai terengah-engah. Baekkie berlari ke kelasnya kini, dan fans menyebalkan itu juga ikutan berlari.

Baekkie mengambil tas Calvin C-nya, menyambar buku-buku yang ada di dalam laci, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas itu. Dan selembar kertas terjatuh dari sela-sela bukunya Baekkie. Dia memungut kertas berwarna ungu anggrek itu sambil memicingkan matanya.

**Aku memberimu waktu tiga hari untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kalau kau tidak mau bermain denganku, akan kupastikan Om-Om itu tak mau menyentuhmu lagi—Teman Lama**

Baekkie merobek kertas sialan itu, menjadikannya sobek-sobekan kecil. Ia membuang sampah itu ke dalam lacinya, mengambil tas bermereknya, dan melenggang pergi menuju parkiran sekolahnya. Baekkie berniat untuk bolos hari ini. Pikirannya begitu mumet. Ia tidak mempedulikan bisik-bisik fans yang menanyakan tindakannya yang terbilang jarang ini. Baekkie memang tidak pernah membolos selama satu semester ia bersekolah di EXO HS ini. Ia bahkan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan satu menit jam pelajarannya. Absensi kehadirannya sangatlah penting bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun karena suatu hal…

Tidak seperti Luhan yang memang sudah terlahir kaya juga pintar—yang membuatnya tidak akan terlibat dalam suatu masalah jika membolos sekali-kali. Atau Tao yang orang tuanya berkerja di salah satu instansi penting pemerintahan Korsel-China yang membuat pendidikannya terjamin—juga kehidupan sosial populernya. Dan Do Kyungsoo, anak dari pebisnis Korsel yang sangat sukses di Jepang. Byun Baekhyun butuh usaha lebih untuk mempertahankan kehidupan populernya dan masa depannya.

Walaupun terkadang—sering kali—Baekkie benci untuk mengakuinya, ia memang harus berusaha berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain. Seperti kerja di salah satu club di gangnam, belajar dengan giat di waktu subuh, masuk sekolah terus, membungkuk dengan sopan tatkala ada seorang seonsaengnim di hadapannya, membereskan apartemennya. Namun, itu semua adalah kehidupan pribadi Baekkie yang tidak diketahui Exotic.

Karena itu Baekkie harus bersikap angkuh di kehidupannya dengan Exotic. Baekkie harus bertingkah sok di hadapan fansnya. Baekkie harus menindas orang-orang kutu buku—penerima beasiswa garing tidak tampan. Baekkie harus terus bersikap ceria. Baekkie harus terus memakai eyeliner super tebal itu untuk menutupi kantung matanya yang kelelahan karena berkerja, belajar, atau karena menangisi kehidupannya yang menyedihkan. Selain itu, Baekkie juga butuh eyeliner hitam pekat Sandara untuk menutupi dirinya yang… secara mengejutkan… adalah penerima beasiswa juga.

Baekkie menancap pedal gas mobil Subaru silvernya keluar dari kawasan EXO HS. Atau mungkin, mobil Subaru silver pinjamannya

**#KECUP**

Sewaktu berada di perempatan lampu merah—saat lampu jalan sedang merah tentunya—, Baekkie mengirim pesan—yang di forward—ke pada anak-anak Exotic.

**Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian sore nanti—maaf Luhan. Hari ini aku bolos. Telpon aku saja kalau ada apa-apa—**Baekkie melajukan mobilnya saat lampu telah hijau. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan pesan yang dituliskan di kertas yang didapatkannya di kelas tadi.

'Teman Lama' itu tahu di mana meja kelas Baekkie. Ia tahu group chattingnya Baekkie. Ia tahu kehidupan pribadinya Baekkie. Ia tahu bagaimana cara mengancam Baekkie. Ia tahu siapa sebenarnya Baekkie. 'Teman Lama' itu tahu SEGALANYA.

Baekkie menghentakan tangannya saat ia membanting stir mobil untuk berbelok ke arah kanan. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Baekkie tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang 'Teman Lama' itu inginkan dari dirinya. Dari para Exotic. Sejauh ini Baekkie dan teman-temannya telah mengacaukan puluhan murid-murid yang pantas untuk dibully. Jadi, Baekkie tidak bisa menerka-nerka siapa kiranya 'Teman Lama' ini. Belum lagi pesan kertas tadi, apa yang 'Teman Lama' itu suruh untuk dilakukan oleh Baekkie? Dan apa konsekuensinya kalau Baekkie tidak berhasil melakukannya—atau tidak mau? Ancaman kalau 'Om'nya Baekkie tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi? Itu kah konsekuensinya?

"Cih" Baekkie tersenyum yang kemudian menjadi seringaian. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

"Dia tidak akan bisa menjauhkanku dari Om-ku itu. Om-ku itu sangat menyukaiku. Ani, ia sangat mencintaiku! Ia bahkan membiarkanku tinggal di apartement mewahnya, meminjamkan mobilnya ini untuk kupakai ke sekolah. Memberikanku uang jajan yang banyak sehingga aku tidak lagi berkerja di Host Club di daerah gangnam sialan itu!" Baekhyun terus saja tertawa.

"Dasar brengsek. Teman Lama apanya? Kau tidak bisa mengacaukanku! Kau tidak bisa mengacaukan hidupku! Aku akan mencari tahu siapa kau sebenarnya! Dan ketika aku menemukanmu, aku akan merekam saat-saat kau memohon ampun ke padaku. KE PADA EXOTIC!"

Baekkie memasukkan mobil Subaru silver itu ke daerah parkiran sebuah apartement mewah. Setelah itu ia langsung masuk ke dalam gedung megah tersebut, menuju lift—menekan tombol angka nomor 34—lalu menuju sebuah kamar apartement nomor 109 yang dihuninya bersama seseorang selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari kehidupan yang menyiksanya. Seseorang yang memberikannya kehidupan yang layak, pendidikan yang layak, baju bermerek yang layak. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dari awal berjumpa.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Suasana ramai tengah dirasakan sebuah club malam di daerah gangnam. Club tersebut sangat terkenal dengan para Hostnya yang cantik dan tampan dan kereennn. Juga minuman yang diracik oleh bartender di sana, sangatlah segar di tenggorokan. Alunan music bertempo cepat membuat atmosfer club tersebut menjadi lebih riuh.

Di lantai dua club tersebut menyediakan pelayanan Host. Di mana para Host tersebut melayani pengunjung yang memakai jasa mereka. Mulai dari menyiapkan minuman, mendengarkan curhatan, menghibur pengunjung, dan tertawa bersama-sama. Di salah satu sofa, telah duduk seorang namja remaja bermata hitam pekat yang dilapisi eyeliner, mengenakan setelan tuxedo mewah dengan tatanan rambut yang membuatnya tampak begitu imut.

Seorang namja tinggi duduk di samping namja remaja tersebut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan namja remaja yang tengah tersenyum dengan sangat manis ke padanya. Namja remaja itu membalas jabatan tangan namja tinggi itu sambil berkata:

"Byun Baekhyun imnida, senang berjumpa denganmu" Baekkie tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Namun, pekerjaannya sebagai Host memang mengharuskannya untuk tersenyum dengan sangat manis setiap saat ada pelanggan. Namja tinggi itu duduk di samping Baekkie, merangkulkan tangannya dari samping di pinggangnya Baekkie.

"Hallo Baekkie, aku boleh memanggilmu Baekkie kan? Dan mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Namja tinggi itu tersenyum, menampakan sederet gigi putihnya.

'Tampan' pikir Baekkie.

"Kalau kau mau menjadi namjachinguku, kau tidak perlu berkerja di sini lagi. Kau tidak perlu tinggal di kost-kostanmu yang kecil itu. Dan kau bisa bersekolah. Bagaimana?" Namja tinggi itu masih saja tersenyum.

"Eng, hmm" Baekkie menimbang-nimbang. Ia baru bertemu dengan namja ini, namun namja itu langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Jujur, Baekkie sangat terkejut… sekaligus senang. Namja tinggi itu menawarkan serentet perihal yang diinginkan Baekkie sejak lama. Namun, Baekkie harus tetap waspada. Mungkin saja namja ini orang jahat. Tapi wajah super tampan namja itu… rasanya tidak mungkin kalau ia adalah orang jahat.

"Kenapa? Ya, walaupun tindakanku ini salah, tapi aku sudah mengikutimu sejak dua bulan terakhir ini. Diam-diam aku ini selalu melindungimu loh" Namja itu mencium pipi Baekkie. Baekkie sedikit merona dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Meski cuman di pipi, tapi sudah bisa membuat Baekkie bergetar.

"Apa?" Baekkie masih belum bisa mencerna semua ini.

"Mungkin ini bisa meyakinkanmu…" Namja tinggi itu melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia menangkup wajah Baekkie yang imut itu, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Baik namja itu maupun Baekkie, jantung keduanya sama-sama berdetak hebat. Deruhan napas mereka mulai tak karuan. Pipi Baekkie merona sangat merah karena malu, berdebar, canggung, terkejut, senang…

CUP

Bibir mereka bertemu. Baekkie terkejut namun di detik berikutnya ia mulai menutup matanya. Menikmati bibir namja tampan ini. Ciuman pertama Baekkie telah diambil namja tinggi ini tanpa permisi. Tapi, Baekkie tidak marah. Tidak sama sekali. Ia bahkan membalas ciuman penuh cinta itu. Eh, cinta? Mungkin Baekkie memang telah jatuh ke dalam kawah cinta namja tinggi itu. Sepertinya cinta namja ini tulus. Baekkie bisa merasakannya dari cara namja itu melumat bibir tipisnya secara lembut.

'Manis… lembut' Begitulah Baekkie menerjemahkan ciuman pertamanya ini.

Namja itu mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Saranghae Baekkie" Namja itu mengecup bibir Baekkie lagi.

Walaupun sedikit ragu tapi kata-kata itu melayang juga dari bibir kissablenya Baekkie:

"Nado saranghae"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau membolos?" Seorang namja tinggi bersurai hitam yang dipangkas sedemikian rupa, membuatnya tampak berkarisma menanyai Baekkie yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar apartement itu.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Kau merubah warnanya? Aku suka, kau terlihat tampaaan~" Baekkie mengunci pintu apartement itu, lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya, tampak kelelahan. Diteror dengan seseorang yang tak dikenal, dan sekarang orang tak dikenal itu mengancam agar mau bermain dengannya, yaaa Byun Baekhyun memang kelelahan. Semua kejadian ini menguras otaknya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ada apa? Kenapa membolos chagi?" Suara berat khas pria umur 24 itu kembali bertanya. Namja tampan itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekkie yang tengah berbaring di sofa itu, ia membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantal untuk Baekkie.

"Aku sedang sakit. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang. Aku tidak membolos kok, aku sudah minta izin" Baekkie berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Namja itu menempelkan keningnya di atas kening Baekhyun. Namun, suhu mereka sama. Baekkie tidak sedang sakit. "Kau tidak apa-apa Baekkie sayang~" Namja itu mencubit hidung Baekkie gemas.

"Ketahuan ya?" Baekkie hanya terkekeh mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak takut pihak sekolah mencabut beasiswamu karena tindakanmu sekarang?" Namja itu menatap mata Baekkie. Tersirat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Ini juga baru pertama kali. Lagi pula aku ini murid manis yang populer di sekolah. Aku sudah menceritakanmu tentang Exotic kan?" Kata Baekkie.

"Itu tidak berarti kau bisa seenaknya. Iya, teman-teman populermu yang super imut itu… yang aku harus berakting sebagai Om-mu di depan mereka" Dengus namja tinggi itu. Bibir penuhnya mengerucut iut, membuat Baekkie tertawa renyah. Segala urusannya menjadi sedikit lebih ringan jika Baekkie berada di samping namjachingunya—rangkap ahjussi pura-puranya.

"Wah, ahjussiku ini masih ingat. Aku kira kau sudah lupa" Baekkie tertawa lepas sekarang.

"YAA! Baekkie, aku ini namjachingumu!" Namjachingunya Baekkie itu menjitak kepalanya Baekkie.

"Hihihi, ne, ne yeollie chagi~" Baekkie bangkit dan mencium pipi namja tampan yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir. Jangan membolos lagi!" Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekkie sekilas lalu pergi mengambil jas Mcqueen hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tasnya Baekhyun.

"Kau pulang kerja jam berapa? Biar kusiapkan makan malam" Baekkie mengantar Chanyeol ke depan pintu kamar apartement mereka.

"Aku pulang seperti biasa, jam tujuh. Masak yang enak ne, aku tadi sudah belanja. Kau tinggal masak saja" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekkie sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar apartement.

Baekhyun benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Ia sangat beruntung mood Chanyeol sedang baik, jadi ia tidak perlu mendengar ceramahan darinya karena ketahuan membolos. Baekkie melangkahkan kakinya kecil-kecil ke dapur, menuju kulkas untuk mengambil jus strawberry kesukaannya. Ia mengambil botol berisi cairan berwarna merah itu, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas Kristal. Ia meminum jus tersebut lambat-lambat, menikmati setiap sensasi manis sedikit asam dari minuman tersebut, berusaha membuat dirinya rileks. Sesaat untuk tidak memikirkan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Namun, waktu yang tadinya begitu indah harus berantakan kembali karena deringan Smartphone Sidekicknya Baekkie yang menggema dalam apartement.

Baekkie meletakkan gelas minumannya di atas meja makan, beranjak ke meja ruang tamu tempat ia menaruh tasnya tadi. Ia mengambil benda kotak itu yang di layarnya terpampang foto Luhan.

"Ya, hallo Lulu?"

"YA! Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau membolos eoh? Dan kau harus tetap pergi sore nanti bersama kami. Ingat, jam empat di resto biasa" Baekkie harus menjauhkan Smartphonenya dari telinganya karena Luhan berteriak layaknya sedang kesetanan.

"Tapi Luhan…"

"Tidak ada tetapian. Kau harus datang!"

"Aish, arraseo!" Baekkie memutuskan sambungan. Ternyata ada sebuah e-mail yang masuk, Baekkie membuka e-mail tersebut:

**Ini yang harus kaulakukan. Mulai besok, ajak Chen dan Xiumin jalan-jalan bersamamu. Cuma tiga hari saja kok. Setidaknya, tiga hari cukup untuk memberitahu semua orang kalau Byun Baekhyun—namja jalang penggemar om-om—juga seorang penerima beasiswa—Teman Lama**

**#Kecup**

Sore itu, di sebuah resto mewah terpopuler dengan masakan internasional andalannya, tepatnya di meja nomor 9, empat orang namja manis nan imut juga lucu sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Tiga orang namja masih mengenakan seragam—tapi tetap terlihat kereeeennn—sedangkan namja yang satu lagi memakai setelan casual ala Ceci Magz parade musim ini.

"Kenapa kau membolos?" D.O membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bukan karena masalah dengan 'Teman Lama' ini?" Luhan menyendok sup kental yang entah apa namanya itu.

"Kita semua bermasalah dengan bajingan itu… tidak. Bukan karena itu. Paman Park menyuruhku pulang untuk melakukan sesuatu tadi" Baekhyun menatap Luhan malas.

"Sampai ia rela membuatmu membolos? Apa yang Park-ssi itu suruh memangnya?" Tao bertanya.

"Ya, well. Jika kalian ingin menginterogasiku seperti penjahat di sini, lebih baik aku pulang. Aku harus memasak untuk paman" Baekhyun mendengus.

D.O menghela napasnya. "Jadi kita semua menerima pesan teror yang sama?" Semua orang mengambil Smartphonenya dan membaca pesan **AKU TAHU SEGALANYA.**

"Well, aku mendapatkan pesan-pesan lainnya. Juga E-mail" Luhan menggerutu kesal.

"Apa isi pesannya?" Tanya Tao langsung.

"Hal itu bersifat… kau tahu, pribadi" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao.

"Kalau kau Kyungsoo, kau mendapat pesan lain?" Tao menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau Luhannie tidak mau bercerita, aku juga tidak akan bercerita" Kata D.O datar.

"Kyungie, kau tidak punya rahasia" Baekhyun berujar sambil tertawa riang. Do Kyungsoo memang anggota yang paling tidak banyak tingkah di Exotic.

"Sayangnya… aku punya rahasia Baekkie" D.O memutar bola matanya.

"O-oh" Baekhyun kembali melahap cheesecakenya.

"Kau Baekhyun, apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Tao kemudian. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Jika ia mengatakan kalau 'Teman Lama' ini mengancamnya dengan statusnya sebagai penerima beasiswa, bisa dipastikan ia akan didepak dari geng ini. Kemungkinan yang paling buruk, nasibnya akan sama seperti Chen. Ngomong-ngomong soal Chen, Baekkie bahkan belum menyusun rencana untuk 'jalan-jalan bareng Chen plus Xiumin—namja nerdie, yang bukan tipe orang untuk diajak jalan seorang Baekhyun, meskipun ia juga penerima beasiswa, tapi Baekkie punya STANDAR—tanpa ketahuan Exotic atau para fansnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau cerita, biar adil" Ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Aku kira kita ini sahabat. Tidak ada rahasia kan seharusnya?" Tao tak percaya hubungan pertemanannya dengan para Exotic ini begitu 'rumit'.

"Jadi, kau dapat pesan apa Tao?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

"Aku Cuma dapat ini…" Tao menunjukkan percakapan pesan dengan nomor yang sama ke pada Luhan.

"Cuma itu? Itu kan Cuma SMS yang kita dapat secara bersamaan" Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya. Kening Luhan berkerut, berpikir keras.

"Beruntung sekali… atau malah sebaliknya" D.O membulatkan matanya tak percaya. D.O menatap Tao tajam, kecurigaannya tumbuh lagi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyungie, ya aku baru dapat dua pesan itu" Tao mengedikan bahunya. Ia meminum jus apelnya.

"Well guys, bagaimana kalau kita menelpon satu sama lain jika kita mendapatkan pesan teror dari jalang itu lagi, agar kita bisa menyusun pecahan misteri ini… siapa tahu kita menemukan petunjuk" Baekhyun mengusulkan. Walaupun, Baekkie tidak yakin para Exotic itu akan melakukannya—kalaupun mereka melakukannya, ia tak yakin kalau mereka berkata jujur.

"Entahlah…" D.O melahap makanannya.

"HHm, telpon aku saja kalau ada petunjuk baru… aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku harus memasak untuk Park-ssi" Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baekkie, terkadang aku berpikir kalau Park-ssi itu… seperti bukan pamanmu" D.O terkekeh.

Baekhyun yang telah berdiri memandang D.O keheranan. Apa 'Teman Lama' telah menyebarkan rahasianya itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" Mata Baekkie membulat.

"Hehhe, aku hanya merasa Park-ssi masih muda dan sangaaat tampan dan manniisss… sangat disayangkan dia itu adalah pamanmu… bukannya namjachingumu" D.O meminum jus strawberrynya.

"Ya, sangat disayangkan" Baekkie meninggalkan para Exotic itu dengan cepat. Langkah kakinya menghentak. Bagaimana kalau 'Teman Lama' itu telah memberitahu mereka? Apa D.O sudah mengetahui rahasia Baekkie? Atau Kyungsoo hanya menyampaikan pendapat konyolnya? Tapi jika 'Teman Lama' itu telah menyebarluaskan aibnya… Baekhyun pun meninggalkan resto mewah itu, menancap gas pulang ke apartement yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku juga harus pulang" Luhan membereskan dirinya.

"Lain kali kita bicara lagi" Kyungsoo menyusul Luhan.

"Ya! GUCCInya bagaimana?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Bahkan bbuing bbuing nya tidak ampuh sekarang.

"Besok-besok saja panda sayang" Luhan menyubit pipi Tao, membuatnya meringis.

"Ya sudah, kami duluan Tao" Kyungsoo dan Luhan meninggalkan Tao yang masih terduduk di meja nomor 9 itu. Tao sedang menyayangkan gagalnya rencana mereka untuk membeli sebuah tas GUCCI limited edition. Beberapa menit dalam perenungan, tiba-tiba Smartphone Tao berdering tanda SMS masuk.

Sesaat tadi Tao sempat mengira dirinya beruntung karena hanya mendapat SMS yang sama dengan para Exotic lainnya. Tao merasa dirinya aman, karena tidak harus pusing-pusing menerima pesan ancaman lain. Tao merasa kalau… dirinya tak berdosa. Lagi pula rahasia apa yang dapat membahayakan reputasi populernya? Mencuri di Boutique? Ayolah, semua orang keren pernah melakukannya. Lindsey Lohan saja pernah melakukannya. Jadi Tao tak perlu takut kan? Iya kan?

Namun, sayang sekali, Tao harus takut sekarang. Wajah putihnya semakin bertambah putih. Napasnya tersengal. Mata pandanya membulat ke arah layar Touchscreen:

**Dari pada menghabiskan waktumu di sak GUCCI, lebih baik kau berpikir tentang siapa sebenarnya aku. Karena… aku tahu panda macam apa kau ini! Bukankah begitu… dasar pembunuh—Teman Lama**

**#KECUP**

**TEMAN LAMA**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKHIRNYA… selesai juga chapter 3 ini. terima kasih buat para readers yang setia menunggu FF author dan meREVIEW nya :) author senang sekali punya kalian :D**

**Oh, iya Jum'at nanti author pengumuman kelulusan.. DOA KAN AUTHOR LULUS ya… AAAMIIIIN, semoga kalian juga lulus bagi yang masih sekolah AAAMIIIIIIIN**

**Dan author juga pengen ucapin sekali lagi HBD buat SUHO,.**

**Gimana ChanBaek moment nya? Kurang gereget? Mian ya, author masih harus banyak belajar :P**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih atas atensi bacanya KissAndHug XOXO**

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**

**P.S : Karena sekarang ultahnya Suho, aku akan sedikit berbaik hati dengan kalian. Aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah petunjuk tentang siapa aku… Selain orang tuanya, bisa dibilang aku adalah orang yang juga menyukai Suho… dan jangan salah paham, aku tidak pernah menyukai panda… karena panda selalu saja mendeathglareku kalau ada kesempatan—Teman Lama**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Popular but Liars

Author : XiuMinSeok

Genre : YAOI, School Life, Drama, Misteri(?)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Main Cast : Exotic : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Byun Baekhyun

EXO Member

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

SANGAT DISARANKAN UNTUK MENIKMATI CERITA

JANGAN DULU MEMIKIRKAN SIAPA SI BRENGSEK 'TEMAN LAMA'

TAPI KALIAN JUGA HARUS TELITI

KARENA ADA SEDIKIT PETUNJUK YANG MENGARAH

KE PADA BAJINGAN SESUNGGUHNYA

EXOTIC YANG MANIS

ATAU

'TEMAN LAMA' YANG MISTERIUS

so don't like don't read!

Cheon Sa

present

Popular but Liars

Chapter 4 : Panda, tidak sepolos itu

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang **

Happy Reading

#Kecup

**Eitss seblumnya author pengen ngucapin;**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan Update and Ceritanya di chap ini kayaknya nanggung banget.. Author minta maaf banget :( dan Author di chap terakhir ini Cuma ingin memberika petunjuk-petunjuk dan intrik-intrik yang menunjukkan konflik yang sebenarnya terjadi… MIANHAe :( and THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWes**

**Mungkin di Chap ini akan membuat kalian semakin menuduh Lay atau… malah merubah pikiran?**

OK

HAPPY READING

Langit telah berwarna hitam pekat sekarang. Gumpalan awan mendung menutupi sinar bulan. Angin malam yang tadinya bisa membuat tubuh rileks, berubah menjadi angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang. Pertamanya gerimis, menit berikutnya Seoul sudah diguyur hujan lebat.

Tao berada di dalam kamarnya sekarang. Dia tengah sendirian di rumah mewah itu. Orang tuanya sedang melakukan Perjalanan Negara, ke China. Tao sudah biasa ditinggal seperti sekarang ini. Kadang seminggu, dua bulan, bahkan sewaktu masih SMP, Tao sempat ditinggal enam bulan penuh. Tuntutan perkerjaan orang tuanya memaksa Tao harus terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tao bukanlah anak cengeng yang suka merengek. Asalkan Mr. Huang selalu ingat mentransfer uang jajannya setiap minggu, dan Ms. Huang selalu ingat untuk menelponnya sesekali, itu sudah cukup bagi Tao.

Setidaknya, Tao punya Exotic. Ia punya Baekhyun yang selalu memeluknya di saat yang tepat. Ia punya D.O yang selalu berada di sisinya bahkan setelah kejadian memalukan di Boutique itu. Ia memiliki Luhan yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan tampil modis. Tao punya Exotic yang membuat hari-harinya terasa lebih ramai, lebih asyk, lebih indah, lebih menyenangkan. Exotic adalah keluarga keduanya.

Tao sedang duduk-duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memeluk boneka panda besarnya dengan erat, berusaha mencari kehangatan karena di luar hujan semakin deras. Belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan mereda, hanya tiupan angin kencang yang sesekali menggemeretakkan jendela kamarnya Tao. Ingatan Tao kembali lagi ke saat dia menerima sebuah pesan misterius dari 'Teman Lama' itu.

**Dasar Pembunuh**… Tao bergidik membayangkan kata-kata itu di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa 'ia' mengetahui hal itu? Tao berpikir keras, mencari-cari siapa saja yang berkemungkinan untuk mengetahui kejadian paling rahasia itu. Mata pandanya terlihat lelah, bahu Tao mulai mengendur di atas bonekanya. Ia terlihat capek, jenuh, mungkin semua Exotic lelah dengan teror ini.

Ya, memang semuanya sedang dipertaruhkan. Kepopuleran Exotic, nama baik mereka, wajah mereka, status mereka, bahkan hubungan persahabatan mereka sedang berada di dalam genggaman seseorang yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu siapa. Tao benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya Tao bisa saja melaporkan ini ke pada polisi dengan tuntutan pengancaman. Tao bisa saja menyuruh orang yang ahli di bidang telekomunikasi untuk menyelidiki nomor Smartphone, alamat surel, 'Teman Lama' ini. Hanya saja, Tao takut. Para Exotic lainnya juga pasti takut, mengingat di pertemuan mereka sore tadi tidak ada yang menyarankan untuk melaporkan kejadian ini. Kenapa harus takut?

Tentu saja itu karena rahasia mereka. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika rahasia terkelammu diketahui oleh orang aneh yang mengancam akan menyebarluaskannya? Dan apa lagi kalau kau populer, terkadang lebih baik mati, iya kan?

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pucuk kepala boneka pandanya, mendesah pelan. Pembunuh? Aku pernah membunuh? Tao berkutat dengan pemikirannya pada SMS 'Teman Lama' yang tadi ia terima. Tao mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang selama ini telah terjadi dihidupnya. Mulai dari pertama kali ia bisa bicara, masa-masanya di taman kanak-kanak, kehidupannya di sekolah dasar sampai ia memasuki SMP, Tao merasa ia tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Bahkan berpikir untuk melakukannya saja Tao tidak berani.

**Dasar Pembunuh**… Kata-kata itu merasuki kepala Tao, berputar-putar di dalamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di boneka panda yang lucu itu. Tao berusaha meredam amarahnya. Ia mengutuk siapapun 'Teman Lama' itu yang berani membuatnya jadi seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"AHH!" Tao melempar boneka panda itu ke samping, mengacak-acak rambut merahnya kasar. Tao menyambar Smartphone Androidnya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia memutar-mutar benda kotak berwarna putih gading itu di dalam genggamannya. Tao sedang menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus menelpon orang gila itu atau tidak. Setelah beberapa saat, Tao memutuskan untuk melempar Smartphonenya saja di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bukan pembunuh bajingan. Aku BUKAN PEMBUNUH!" Teriak Tao sekuat tenaga. Suara hujan deras di luar sana meredam teriakan Tao yang entah ditujukan ke pada siapa. 'Teman Lama' kah? Atau… untuk dirinya sendiri? Hmm, ya, well, teriakan Tao tadi terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengeluh ke pada ibunya tentang "Aku tidak mengambil kue di kulkas bu!", padahal jelas-jelas remah kue itu ada di sela-sela bibirnya yang manis. Kalian juga merasa seperti itu kan?

Tao menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya sekarang sambil menarik selimut sehingga menutupi badannya sebatas perut. Tao mulai memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur lebih awal. Agak berat memang, selang beberapa menit Tao masih saja terjaga. Tao membuka matanya lagi, melihat semburat kilat yang terlihat dari horden jendela kamarnya.

"Serius, aku bukan pembunuh. Mungkin, kami, waktu itu… kami tidak sengaja melakukannya" Sesaat setelahnya, Tao tertidur. Napasnya mulai teratur dan tidak usah ditanya. Tao memang bermimpi buruk malam itu.

**#KECUP**

Tao mengemudikan Toyotanya menuju EXO HS. Ia, seperti biasa harus datang tepat jam tujuh pagi untuk melakukan acara 'Jalan bersama ala Exotic di koridor sekolah". Meskipun mereka sedang ada masalah dengan 'Teman Lama' ini, kebiasaan sakral sebagai anak populer yang satu itu harus tetap jalan. Para Fandom Shipper mereka harus tetap dihibur dengan kesan kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Masih paling populer di EXO HS. Masih yang paling keren di EXO HS. Masih menjadi panutan di EXO HS. Karena dari itu, Tao mengenakan seragamnya yang dibalut dengan Long Coat keluaran McQueen musim lalu tapi masih tetap kelihatan bagus. Sepatu Jimmie Cho yang lagi-in di sak-sak Boutique, dan Jam Tangan Bond yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Angin terasa lebih segar dan sejuk pagi ini. Mungkin karena malam tadi hujan. Embun sisa subuh tadi masih ada di atas dedaunan pohon. Orang-orang tersenyum dengan ceria, para pengendara tidak pusing karena pagi di hari selasa ini tidak macet. Jalanan aspal lebih lembap sekarang, dan itu menambah kesan kalau hal-hal baik akan terjadi pagi ini. Seperti itu lah yang dipikirkan Tao—yang diharapkannya—tadi, setidaknya sampai Smartphonenya berbunyi nyaring tanda ada e-mail masuk. Tao membuka e-mail yang ternyata memiliki attaching sebuah gambar di dalamnya. Ya, sepertinya Tao harus menepikan Toyotanya. Gambar di dalam e-mail itu sangat mengejutkannya.

Di e-mail itu ada sebuah gambar boneka. Ya, boneka lucu yang sedari lama diinginkannya. Bahkan Tao pernah terobsesi dengan boneka itu. Namun, ia cukup tahu diri. Dia tidak akan pernah memiliki boneka itu. Setelah cukup lama Tao tercengang melihat gambar boneka itu, Tao melajukan mobilnya lagi.

Tao sedikit mulai mengetahui siapa sebenarnya 'Teman Lama' ini. Di dunia ini, hanya satu orang yang mengetahui tentang rahasia Tao—dia sedikit banyak menceritakan hal pribadi itu ke padanya, hal yang tidak dilakukan Tao dengan Exotic. Hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui tentang boneka lucu itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui rahasia Exotic—mungkin mereka menceritakan rahasia mereka ke pada orang itu, sama seperti Tao, karena orang itu memang tahu bagaimana cara mengancam mereka kalau tidak menuruti kemauan orang itu. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui hal bunuh-bunuh itu… semua petunjuk, SMS ancaman, e-mail bergambar yang diterima Tao mengarahkannya ke pada orang itu.

Drrtt…

Tao menekan tombol READ di Smartphonenya.

**Masih ingat dengan alpaca imut ini kan? Ace yang tidak pernah bisa dimiliki oleh panda… karena panda sudah membunuh unicorn—Teman Lama**

Kecurigaan Tao semakin bertambah. Orang itu adalah 'Teman Lama'. 'Teman Lama' adalah Orang itu. Namun dengan cepat, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Ia tidak mempercayai ini semua.

"Tidak mungkin orang itu pelakunya. Dia… sudah mati sejak lama" Tao membelokkan mobilnya ke dalam parkiran sekolahnya.

**#KECUP**

Setelah memarkirkan Toyotanya, Tao langsung disambut dengan decak sebal Luhan. Well, Tao terlambat dalam acara 'Jalan bersama ala Exotic di koridor sekolah". Meskipun cuma tiga menit. Ia menghampiri ke tiga temannya itu dengan senyuman khas seorang Tao.

"Mian, aku telat" Tao mengayunkan lengan Luhan manja sambil bbuing bbuing. Dan adegan skinship seperti ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh para Fandom Shipper yang sedari tadi telah menunggu acara 'Jalan bersama ala Exotic di koridor sekolah".

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

"Waa, HanTao moment" Teriak Fandom Shipper itu sambil terus mengabadikan momentnya HanTao dengan kamera resolusi tinggi mereka.

Acara 'Jalan bersama ala Exotic di koridor sekolah" pun di mulai. Seperti biasa aura kepopuleran para Exotic itu terpancar. Semua murid di EXO HS menginginkan mereka untuk menjadi namjachingunya. Atau paling tidak mendapatkan kesempatan kencan bersama mereka. Formasi acara 'Jalan bersama ala Exotic di koridor sekolah" tetap seperti biasanya. Mereka berjalan berjajar, mulai dari kanan: Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zi Tao.

"Well, sepertinya aku tahu siapa 'Teman Lama' ini. Hanya saja, ini konyol. Aku juga tidak mempercayainya, tapi…" Tao mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

D.O memicingkan matanya ke arah Tao. Baekkie tampak tidak bersemangat untuk membahas hal ini, sama seperti Luhan.

"Jangan sekarang Tao. Tidak di depan para Fans" Luhan menginterupsi perkataan Tao, senyum tetap terpatri di wajahnya yang manis.

Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Mereka benar, jangan di depan para fans.

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

"Waa, Tao oppa imutttt~" Bahkan Tao moment yang sedang memputkan bibirnya tidak ingin mereka lewatkan.

**#KECUP**

"Kyungie, kau tidak bawa bekal hari ini" Baekkie memulai pembicaraan saat para Exotic itu berada di kantin. Sekarang mereka sedang istirahat.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya… sedang ingin makan bersama kalian" D.O menjawab gugup. Tentu saja alasannya tidak membawa bekal karena memang tidak ada lagi orang yang mau ia bawakan bekal. Setelah D.O menyatakan ingin putus dengan Kai kemarin, ia mulai berhenti membawa bekal. Untung hari ini tidak ada pelajaran biologi, sehingga D.O tidak perlu mengalami moment yang canggung.

"Hahaha, sering-sering lah makan bersama mulai dari sekarang" Baekkie mencolek dagunya D.O bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

"Arra" D.O menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi, Tao, apa yang kau ketahui? Tentang 'Teman Lama' itu?" Luhan menyikut lengan Tao.

"Tapi bukannya tadi Lulu bilang jangan membahas ini di depan fans?" Tao meneliti muka-muka fans mereka yang tersebar di kantin sekarang.

"Tidak, di sini aman. Jadi, ceritakan" Luhan menatap Tao. D.O dan Baekhyun juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao.

"Ya, baiklah sebelum itu kalian harus membaca pesan ini" Tao menyerahkan Smartphonenya ke Luhan. D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan, sama-sama memandangi isi SMS itu dengan seksama. Sebenarnya, para Exotic itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Tao yang berani melihatkan isi pesan yang hanya diterima olehnya. Itu seharusnya bersifat pribadi kan? Itu seharusnya rahasia Tao kan? Tapi, detik berikutnya muka mereka berubah panik, namun hal ini tidak disadari para Fandom Shipper itu. Mereka mengira, Tao sedang menunjukkan sebuah gambar aneh ke pada Luhan, D.O, dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kalian pasti tahu kalau cuma ada satu orang yang mengetahui persoalan bunuh-membunuh itu. Cuma ada satu orang" Tao berbicara serius.

"Tapi… Tao ini tidak mungkin" Luhan mengembalikan Smartphonenya Tao.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi, ini petunjuk yang jelas" Tao mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tapi, orang yang mengetahui hal ini sudah… mati kan?" Mata D.O membulat sempurna.

"Iya, itu benar. Kita berada di pemakamannya" Bakkie angkat bicara.

"Ya, itu… hanya saja isi pesan itu mengarahkan kita ke padanya" Tao mengedikkan bahunya lagi.

"Atau… jangan-jangan ada yang membocorkan hal ini ke pada orang lain" Luhan berspekulasi.

"Cih, itu tidak mungkin Hannie, yang tahu akan hal ini saja sudah mati. Jadi, tidak mungkin" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kita juga tidak mungkin menceritakan hal ini ke pada orang lain kan? Iya kan?" Kata D.O

"Tentu saja Kyungie. Itu bisa membahayakan kita dan reputasi kita" Tao mengelus buku tangan D.O untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau benar Tao" D.O menghela napasnya.

"Tapi, aku takut memang ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini. Dosa yang telah kita lakukan" Luhan bergidik.

"Well, Lulu kita tidak melakukannya. Kita tidak sengaja. Kita bukan pembunuh" Baekhyun menekankan kata pembunuh di akhir.

"Baekkie benar." Tao mengangguk setuju.

Mereka kembali menyantap makanan mereka. Kali ini lebih sunyi dan lebih tidak berselera. Tao bahkan hanya memainkan makanannya saja. Selang beberapa detik akhirnya D.O bersuara.

"Kalian ingat, waktu Lulu menyalakan kembang api itu bersama Tao, sebenarnya aku melihat seseorang" D.O hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa? Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang?" Kata Luhan tak percaya.

"Well, karena kurasa hal itu tidak penting. Mengingat kalau dia sudah jadi orang gila sekarang" D.O masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu Kris? Dia yang melihat kita melakukan itu?" Luhan terkejut dengan pengakuan D.O

"Iya, orang yang melihat kita waktu itu adalah Kris. Tapi, sekarang dia dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Dia tidak membahayakan kita" D.O memantapakan perkataannya agar terdengar yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia meracau tentang kejadian itu? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar dia meracau dan itu adalah musuh kita?" Baekhyun kini sedikit terbakar amarah. Kalau saja D.O menceritakan tentang Kris lebih awal, mungkin mereka bisa saja menyingkirkan Kris sedari awal. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"Entahlah… mianhae" D.O menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang ha?" Tao berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Jadi, karena dia melihat kita waktu itu… Kris-ge jadi gila?"

"Seperti itulah Tao" Kata D.O

"Ya, mengingat yang terbunuh waktu itu adalah Lay, kekasihnya… wajar saja kalau Kris-ge seperti itu" Tambah Baekhyun.

Ternyata memang benar. Kris-ge sangat mencintai Lay. Ia bahkan jadi gila saat mengetahui Lay sudah mati. Tao tidak pernah mengira hal itu sebelumnya. Tao kira itu hanyalah gangguan jiwa yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa ada alasan apapun. Ternyata Lay-lah yang menjadi alasan Kris-ge menjadi gila. Karena cintanya pada Lay yang begitu dalam.

Ternyata memang benar, panda yang membunuh unicorn… tidak akan pernah memiliki ace.

"Jadi, 'Teman Lama' itu adalah Lay? Dia gentayangan, begitu maksud kalian?" Baekhyun mulai ketakutan.

"Entahlah, Lay memang 'Teman Lama' kita di kelas tiga SMP dulu. Dia juga mengetahui rahasia kita yang lain, aku pribadi pernah sedikit bercerita tentang rahasiaku ke padanya sesekali. Well, itupun karena aku terpaksa… dia memergokiku dan memaksaku harus menceritakannya" Desis Luhan.

"Aku juga menceritakan rahasiaku ke pada Lay karena terpaksa" Kata D.O

"Aku juga" Kata Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Dan satu hal yang pasti… dia mengetahui tentang hari itu, di mana kita melakukan sebuah dosa besar. Maksudku, tentu saja dia tahu tentang hal itu… dia kan korbannya . Dia yang mati" Luhan mulai muak.

"Jadi, sekarang Lay menuntut balas?" D.O kembali bersuara.

Namun, para Exotic itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

**#KECUP**

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca FF gaje author ini. mian kalau makin gaje, dan semoga petunjuk yang author kasih bisa membantu kalian :)**

**BTW, AUTHOR LULUS! Author senang banget, makasih atas do'a nya ya readers and next chap adalah Epilog. APA THOR? EPILOG?! Iya epilog #Watados #DiGamparReaders ntar deh author jelasin di next chapnya biar kalian gak tambah bingung :D**

**Mian, kalau chap ini tidak menampilkan KrisTao moment :D Maaf bgt :( #TebarBakpao**

**Tapi semoga dengan intrik-intrik yang sumpah nanggung bgt itu, bisa memacu kalian, apa sih yang terjadi dengan Kris, Tao, Lay, Exotic … **

**MAKASIH BGT y readers :D**

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Popular but Liars

Author : XiuMinSeok

Genre : YAOI, School Life, Drama, Misteri(?)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Main Cast : Exotic : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, Byun Baekhyun

EXO Member

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

SANGAT DISARANKAN UNTUK MENIKMATI CERITA

JANGAN DULU MEMIKIRKAN SIAPA SI BRENGSEK 'TEMAN LAMA'

TAPI KALIAN JUGA HARUS TELITI

KARENA ADA SEDIKIT PETUNJUK YANG MENGARAH

KE PADA BAJINGAN SESUNGGUHNYA

EXOTIC YANG MANIS

ATAU

'TEMAN LAMA' YANG MISTERIUS

so don't like don't read!

Cheon Sa

present

Popular but Liars

Epilog : Apa Sih Yang Sebenarnya Terjadi…

Terinspirasi dari Novel Karangan Sara Shepard

Pretty Little Liars

Author hanya mengambil part seperti;

Geng yang beranggotakan 4 orang dan Musuhnya

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang **

Happy Reading

#Kecup

**Eitss seblumnya author pengen ngucapin;**

**Author gak berani banyak ngomong sekarang, Cuma pengen bilang makasih atas review kalian. Author lagi diancam juga nih sama sih Teman Lama… ini epilog, semuanya adalah isi hati si Teman Lama, author gak berani ngelawan… Teman Lama ini juga tahu rahasia author…**

OK

HAPPY READING

Apakah kau benar-benar percaya bahwa aku adalah Lay? Ayolah. Tidak bisakah otak kalian berkerja lebih baik lagi? Aku memang akan mati konyol bila aku sebodoh Lay. Oops, maaf-maaf saja ya… Lay memang sudah mati. Andai saja aku bisa memberitahu kalian bagaimana kejadiannya dan 'alasan' kenapa Lay bisa mati… sayangnya aku tidak bisa, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau. Ehh, mungkin tidak sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengejutkan kalian. Semua orang menyukai kejutan kan? Para Exotic yang sok populer itu juga sangat menyukai kejutan… apa lagi kalau itu dariku—Teman Lama.

Hmm, tidak puas dengan semua tadi? Oke deh, aku kasih sebuah petunjuk ya. Dan tolong dengarkan baik-baik atau seseorang akan salah tebak. Alasan utama kenapa Lay bisa mati adalah… **karma. **Maksudku, jujur deh. Kematian itu memang pantas untuknya. Karma itu menyebalkan, dan begitu juga dengan aku yang sama menyebalkannya—coba saja tanyakan ke pada Luhan, D.O, Baekhyun, dan Tao…..

Mari kita mulai dari Luhan. Rusa brengsek itu selalu saja menyibukkan diri. Aku sangat kesusahan untuk mengikuti segala aktifitasnya. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku muak dengan namja manis ini, ia pergi ke rumah sakit secara rutin lima kali dalam satu bulan. Untuk berobat? Bukan! Untuk menjenguk seseorang? Bukan! Kalau kau tahu tentang masa lalu Luhan, kau pasti akan sama jijiknya denganku. Ahh, iya! Foto masa lalunya yang pernah kukirimkan ke padanya. Hihihi, aku benar-benar jijik melihat foto itu, aku bahkan muntah ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Jadi, waktu malam Exotic kumpul-kumpul di rumahnya Luhan, aku mengirimkan foto masa lalunya itu. Dan boom, muka Luhan berubah panik. Sebenarnya, saat itu aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana ekspresinya Luhan,—aku sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar di depan rumahnya—lalu aku memancingnya agar melihat keluar jendela. Dan berhasil, ia pun menampakkan wajah menyedihkan itu, aku bahkan terpingkal-pingkal karenanya. Aku sempat khawatir karena Luhan sangat lama memandang ke arah luar jendela saat itu, apa ia menyadari keberadaanku? Ternyata Luhan sangat bodoh, ia tidak menyadariku. Orang populer memang brengsek. Luhan malah menuduh Chen sebagai 'aku'. Aduh, Chen yang malang. Chen kan cuma numpang lewat. Aku bahkan sempat ngobrol dengannya sebentar, padahal maksudku sih agar menahannya lebih lama di depan rumah Luhan. Biar terjadi kesalah pahaman begitu. Dan lagi-lagi, Luhan tertipu. Ia benar-benar membantai Chen besoknya. Tapi, tenang saja Chen. Aku sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengajakmu jalan, hitung-hitung minta maaf.

Lalu ada D.O. Namja yang sangat menggemaskan dan lugu. Ya, kalau berkencan dengan seorang guru biologimu yang telah berkeluarga masuk ke dalam kategori lugu, maka D.O memang selugu itu. Sewaktu pertama kali aku melihat D.O dan Kai seonsaengnim berciuman di dalam mobil—Audi milik Kai—sore hari setelah pulang sekolah di parkiran, aku mulai mencari tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Maksudku, mungkin saja D.O mencari nilai tambahan untuk pelajaran biologinya. Namun, melihat gelagat D.O—menatap Kai intens kalau di dalam kelas, membawakan Kai bekal, mencium Kai di dalam Audinya setiap ada kesempatan—sepertinya D.O menginginkan lebih dari nilai tambahan. Hahaha, ya lebih dari nilai tambahan, seperti… perceraian Kai. Dan kayaknya D.O berhasil menjadi penghancur rumah tangga seseorang, mengingat Kai benar-benar menangisi keputusan D.O yang minta putus. Aku yang tadinya ingin menemui Kai seonsaengnim untuk mengurus kepindahanku ke EXO HS, harus menghiburnya terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mungil yang kesepian. Sang ayah mencampakkannya sedari kecil. Ibunya juga meninggalkannya. Hidup tanpa saudara di dunia yang keras ini, memaksa Baekhyun untuk berkerja di Host Club. Beruntung, ia memiliki wajah yang imut, sehingga banyak pelanggan yang tertarik ke padanya. Bahkan Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan tertarik. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahui ini semua? Ya, aku pernah menemui Chanyeol sesekali. Dan tidak seperti di hadapan Exotic, Chanyeol mengenalkan dirinya ke padaku sebagai namjachingunya Baekhyun. Wow, kabar besar pikirku. Mengingat kalau orang-orang tahunya Chanyeol itu adalah pamannya Baekhyun. Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang tahu kalau Baekhyun ternyata pernah tidur bareng 'Pamannya'? hahaha, Chanyeol memang tipe ember, dia bahkan memberitahukan hal sepribadi itu ke padaku. Padahal waktu kali pertama bertemu dengan Chanyeol, aku menyebut diriku sebagai temannya Baekhyun. Teman Lamanya Baekhyun. Dan satu lagi, Chanyeol itu tipe orang yang mudah dipengaruhi. Apa jadinya Baekhyun, kalau aku memperlihatkan kartu As-nya—aku memang punya sebuah kartu As Baekhyun di dalam laptopku—di hadapan Chanyeol? Kemungkinan terburuk, Chanyeol juga akan mencampakkan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya ada Tao. Benar sekali, panda manis ini yang pertama kali menyadari kalau aku memang berhubungan dengan hari di mana Lay mati. Sayangnya, panda… aku bukan Lay. Ya, memang tidak ada rahasia pribadi yang akan menghancurkan Tao, yang saat ini kutahu hanyalah mengenai keterlibatannya dalam kasusnya Lay saja. Tapi, mungkin saja Tao punya sesuatu yang berhasil ditutup-tutupinya dengan rapih sehingga tak tercium olehku. Aku cuma perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mengetahui rahasia kelamnya. Walaupun, pernah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang sudah menjadi rahasia paling kelamnya Tao. Namun, sama seperti Luhan, D.O, Baekhyun… Tao setidaknya punya lebih dari satu rahasia kelam.

Jika kalian secerdas aku, kalian mungkin sudah tahu siapa aku saat ini. Apa? Masih belum tahu? Ya ampun, tidak menjadi genius pasti sangat menjengkelkan. Dan aku tidak dapat membantu kalian dengan yang satu itu—tanganku penuh dengan empat namja pembohong yang populer saat ini.

Tapi, karena kalian sudah begitu sabar, aku akan memberikan satu petunjuk (lagi) : Mungkin ini akan sangat kentara, tapi mulai beberapa hari ke depan, di EXO HS akan ada beberapa anak baru. Mereka—kujamin—akan sangat populer. Dan pastikan, kalian mengenaliku di dalamnya. **Kecup—Teman Lama**

**OKE! Biar kalian gak bingung… cerita ini masih berlaanjut… author bikin Sequel…. Sampai jumpa di Sequel, :) bbuing bbuing terus pantengin Author kalian yang kece ini, sequel nya di update hari Sabtu. Maaf agak lama, karena sengaja. author pengen bener-bener membuat Sequelnya sebaik mungkin :D bye!**

**And My Last Words**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Review Please :)**

**#Aegyo Bareng Xiumin**


End file.
